Boyfriend after boyfriend
by TheEightFoldPath
Summary: Beth is dating a prison newcomer named Travis. Carl hates him and I think you can guess why. Can Carl tell Beth his feelings? Will Beth feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Times**

The sun was going down. The entire sky was pink and stars began to sparkle. It was a beautiful day. The only thing that ruined the scene for a fourteen year old Carl Grimes was that he was in a prison and the fence was surrounded by walkers. Carl walked back in to the prison. Ever since Woodbury moved in everything had been great for everyone, everyone but Carl. He walked to the cafeteria. He sat at a table with Lizzie, Mika, Carol, Patrick, Maggie, Glenn, some new guy named Travis, and .Beth. Carl and Beth were always best friends ever since the farm was destroyed. They were the youngest and nobody listened to either of them. When he first saw Beth he had a little crush on her. Then once they got closer Carl was certain he was in love with her. He always wanted to tell her how he felt, but whenever he worked up the courage to tell her she had a new boyfriend. First it was Jimmy, then Zach, and now it was Travis. Carl hated Travis. Not only because he was dating Beth, but because of how he talked to Beth. He watched as the two giggled and kissed. Carl wished he could do that with Beth, but even if Travis wasn't there he was three years younger than her. Would she even like him back. Carl didn't even eat. He just played with his food and watched Beth and Travis. After about twenty minutes everybody except Travis, Beth, and Carl had left. Travis got up and kissed Beth good bye. Carl didn't even notice. It was like all he cared about was the bowl of beans. He didn't eat it. He just moved his fork around in it.

"Hey Carl." Beth said. Carl looked up and discovered that only him and Beth remained at the table.

"Oh hey." Carl said. Carl looked at Beth. Beth was beautiful. He understood why it was like she always had a boyfriend. She had gorgeous blue eyes. Smooth golden hair and flawless skin. Beth moved over from her seat and sat next to Carl.

"It feels like we haven't really talked in forever." Beth smiled.

"That's probably because we haven't" he groaned.

"Are you mad at me for something." she asked him. Carl wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her everything. _'No I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself because it is like every time I work up the courage to tell you I love you, you have a boyfriend. Beth Greene I love you. I love you with all my heart. You are beautiful. There is no girl who is more beautiful than you' _Carl wanted to say.

"I don't know" Carl said as he got up and walked out of the cafeteria. He towards his cell. He walked by Beth's cell. He though about how rude he just was to her. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how he could. He just sighed and walked past her cell to his. He laid on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Carl got up. He changed into some fresher clothes. He put on his hat and walked out of his cell. He quickly ran past Beth's not even knowing if she was in there, but not wanting to take any chances. He remembered he promised his dad he would handle guard duty today. He quickly ran up to the guard tower. He observed all the fences. Everything was usual. Not too many walkers. For two hours Carl just sat up there and gripped the sniper tightly. He knew he would never have to use it, but he liked the feel of it. He heard a soft voice from nearby. He knew it was Beth. She was singing something, but he could hear her good. He put down the sniper and walked closer to the edge of the tower. He looked over and saw Beth sitting on a blanket near the tower. He could hear the words she sang.

Oh all the money that e'er I spent  
I spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas, it was to none but me  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas, it was to none but me

Carl knew the song she was singing. She sang it so much he even knew the world. He listened to her sing and without realizing he was muttering the lyrics to himself.

"And all I've done for want of wit. To memory now I can't recall. So fill to me the parting glass." Carl quietly sang to himself. "Good night and joy be with you all. Oh all the com-"

"Never thought you were the singing type" someone said behind Carl. Carl jumped and whipped out his gun. He put it back in its holster when he discovered it was only Maggie.

"I wasn't singing." Carl said.

"What were you doing then? Talking with a tune." Maggie teased.

"Shut up." Carl groaned.

"Why don't you tell her."

"I have nothing to tell her."

"Fine, just gawk at her from a guard tower for the rest of your life. Just remember you'll have to watch her kiss boyfriend after boyfriend after boyfriend after boyfriend after-"

"I get it". Carl groaned.

"Later. Just remember what I told you. Carl needed help, but the only one who could help him right now didn't really need any more distractions. Carl thought about it and decided he sadly had no other choice.

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry if this sucked. Chapter 2 might be better. This is going to only be three chapters. Thanks for reading. Any suggestions? Pm me or put them in your review. I will try to have at least one story or chapter out everyday. At least two on Fridays and weekends.


	2. Chapter 2

Boyfriend after boyfriend Chapter 2

Carl took a deep breath as he walked down to the fields. He walked as slow as possible to make sure this was the right call. He knew no one else could help him, but could he even help him? He opened the gate to the fields and walked in. Rick was sitting on a bench counting the crops.

"Dad." Carl asked.

"Hey Carl." Rick said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?". Rick put down his note book as Carl sat down next to him.

"It's complicated."

"How complicated can it be? Just tell me."

"I'm in love with Beth." Rick's face seemed to lose its color. His son killing walkers and going on dangerous runs he's okay with, but him falling in love with an eighteen year old? He doesn't even know how to react.

"Beth. Beth Greene? Hershel's daughter? Maggie's Sister?"

"Yeah..."

"Carl..."

"I know I shouldn't of told you! Just listen though. I'm in love with her, BUT I don't want to be in love with her. Like I can't be in love with her right?"

"I don't know. Your mom was four years younger than me." (A/N I don't know if that's true, but I don't think it is.)

"But like you were older. Your the boy. The other way around is just weird right?"

"Before it was weird either way, but now a days it doesn't really matter as long as Hershel and I approve."

"You are not helping! I didn't come here to ask you about asking her out! I came here to ask you how to unfall in love with someone!"

"I don't even know if that is possible. If you really love her why don't you tell her." Carl sighed and walked back in to the prison. He entered the library and sat down at a table. He wanted to die. He though about who could him. '_Maggie could help me again. Maybe Carol, Andrea _(A/N just pretend she didn't die and is dating Rick. I kind of wanted her for the story)_, I guess Glenn could him me. Daryl doesn't like to talk about romance so hes a big no no. Sasha might help, Tyreese is dating Karen so he might be able to help, Michonne won't help the most, but she might help a little_.' Carl sighed. He got up and walked to the cafeteria. Carol was sitting at a table reading a book. Carl walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Carol. Do you think I could ask you something?" Carl said.

"Yeah sure you can ask me anything." Carol said putting down her book.

"I already asked my dad, but he didn't help me."

"Well maybe I could help you. Tell me whats wrong."

"W-well...I th-think...no I kno-ow...I just don't want to" Carl stuttered trying to get it out.

"Just tell me."

"I'm in love with Beth."

"Oh. Wow. Hmm. Well Carl you are four years younger than her."

"I know that! I don't want to be in love with her. How can I convince myself I'm not in love with her."

"Carl there is no way you can just convince yourself you don't love somebody. You are going to have to tell Beth your feelings and see what happens."

"Ugh. Your just as bad as my dad." Carl groaned as he stomped out of the cafeteria. '_Okay so Carl couldn't help. Now lets try Andrea. Maybe before Andrea I can talk to Maggie again.'_ Carl went to go find Maggie. He found her in her cell.

"Hey Maggie. Can I talk to you?" Carl quietly said.

"I know you'd be back." Maggie said. She sat up on her bed and pat the spot next to her. Carl went over and sat down. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"You know."

"Well what about it?"

"I feel like I shouldn't love her and I constantly tell myself I don't and I shouldn't, but then I see her again."

"Well what do you like about her?"

"Her eyes are so beautiful and every time I look into them I just get lost. Her smile always makes me feel better. Her hair is so pretty and long. Her skin looks bright and she like always smells good."

"Why don't you just tell her that?"

"Because I don't wanna risk our friendship."

"Well its your decision."

"Thanks Maggie." Carl walked out of the cell. He felt exhausted. He decided to put off talking to anyone else until tomorrow. He walked in to his cell and sat down. He put his hands over his face. Today was terrible.

"Carl." said a voice. Carl lifted his head and saw Beth standing there.

"Oh. Hey Beth." Carl nervously said.

"Can I talk to you. I would be talking to Travis, but sometimes I feel like he never listens."

"Yeah sure." Beth sat down next to Carl and began talking. The irony of it was that Carl wasn't listening either. Carl looked into her big blue eyes. He put his hand on her face. Her skin was smooth.

"Uhh.. Carl?" Beth asked.

"I love you." Carl said.

"Wait what?" Beth said. Carl immediately kissed her. Beth kissed back. Her lips were soft, but the kiss only lasted for seconds when Beth broke it. She pushed him back and slapped him.

"Ow." he said. Beth slapped him again.

"What the hell was th-" Carl tried to say before Beth pulled him back in and kissed him. This time the kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. Beth forced her tongue in and Carl had no problem with that. It was awhile before Beth finally broke the kiss. She slowly pulled back. Carl just sat there as Beth got up and quickly walked out. Carl rubbed his lips.

"Holy shit." he whispered to himself.

**To be continued...**

**Author's notes. Waaazup. Sorry for not posting in a while. Any suggestions or comments you have on any of my stories or have ideas for another story just tell me in your review and PM me. I'd love to hear your ideas. Look out for the next chapter of Today if you like that series. The next chapter might be the last depending on reviews, but this story will continue and I will be having more multi chapter stories and some one-shots coming your way. Eightfoldpath is out. Can't wait for the season finale! Writing this a day before it airs where I am. Which is America. Eastern area. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Boyfriend After Boyfriend Chapter 3

That night Carl didn't sleep. All he could think about was that kiss. Why would he kiss her? Why did she kiss back? Those were the only two things going through his head the whole night. The next morning he got up from his bed. He walked down to the outside cafeteria and sat at an empty table. He needed to talk to somebody. Somebody who could help him. _'Maybe I should just talk to Beth.'_ Carl thought. His face was completely white. Was he scared? _'wait am I scared of Beth? No. I can't be right?' _Hershel walked by and nodded hello to Carl. _'I'm not scared of Beth. I'm scared of Hershel. He'll kick my ass.'_ Carl slammed his face down on the table. He continued banging his head. He tried to get the memory of that kiss out of his brain.

"Keep doing that and you'll get a concussion" Andrea said sitting down.

"Whats wrong with you? Looks like you saw a ghost." Maggie said sitting next to Andrea.

"More like kissed one rather than saw one." Carol said sitting next to Maggie.

"And more like a person rather than a ghost" said Karen sitting next to Carol.

"And by person we mean Beth." Michonne said sitting next to Karen. Carl looked at the five women. He slammed his head down.

"Were you stalking me or did she just tell you." Carl asked with his forehead on the table.

"Maggie was the only one stalking." Carol said.

"She just happened to tell all of us." Andrea said. Carl looked up. His head turned to Maggie.

"I hate you." he said slamming his head back down.

"Come on, stop teasing him about Beth." Glenn said sitting down next to Michonne.

"You told the Asian!" Carl quietly screamed.

"I can hear you and that is pretty mean." Glenn said.

"Who did you tell!?" Carl asked.

"No one." said Glenn. Rick walked over and sat next to Carl.

"Glenn told me you kissed Beth." he said. Carl shot Glenn a glare.

"Does everyone know?!" Carl said.

"Yeah" they all said at once.

"Wait. If everyone knows. That means Travis knows. And Travis is..." Carl said. All of them tried to stifle their laughs, but failed. Carl knew his life was over.

"Oh dude your gonna get your ass kicked." Daryl said sitting down.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Glenn asked the archer.

"I call it suggestive listening. I only eavesdrop on you and Maggie getting it on." Daryl replied. The entire table gave Daryl a look of disgust.

"Oh hahaha roll the laugh track." Glenn said.

"The what track?" Karen asked.

"You know that thing in TV shows after someone makes a joke." replied.

"Well this isn't a TV show." Rick said.

"Yeah who would watch a show about people suffering through a world like this." Carol said.

"This could be a comic book." Maggie said.

"Who would read a comic book with scenes like me kissing Beth and then having to sit through all of you being annoying." Carl said.

"What about a video game." said Glenn.

"Maybe it would be a video game. Except its based off the show." Michonne said.

"And the show is based off the comic book." Carol said.

"Which one are we in?" Rick asked.

"Are really having this conversation?" Carl asked.

"What if we're like in a universe of a story made up by a fan of the show." Glenn said.

"Who would read stories about the show?" Daryl.

"Yeah that's pretty stupid." Maggie said.

"Who would even read those." Rick said.

"You'd have to have absolutely no life." Carol said.

"And an idiot." Michonne said.

"Can't we talk about something else. Like anyth-" Carl said before getting interrupted.

"GRIMES!" screamed Travis the corner.

"SHIT!" shouted Carl fulling off his chair. He quickly picked himself up and ran into the prison. Travis quickly followed him. The whole table of adults burst out laughing.

"Okay back to the TV thing." Daryl said.

"Yeah." everyone else agreed. Carl ran through the prison with Travis close behind him. Carl ran through the library and turned the corner. He came face-to-face with Beth.

"Beth!" he said.

"Carl we need to talk." she told him.

"No time!" Carl said trying to pass her, but Travis grabbed him. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. Travis raised his fist.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Beth screamed.

"Shut up bitch." Travis said punching Carl. He let Carl drop to the ground. He kicked him in the gut. Travis spit on him and left. Beth quickly keeled down next to Carl.

"Carl are you okay."

"Yeah." he said looking up at Beth's. He gazed into her eyes. The next thing he saw was complete darkness.

**Sorry if this was terrible, but at least it was another chapter. It was really short, but only because chapter four will be REALLY long.**


	4. Life Was Good

**The last time we left Carl he got the shit beaten out of him by none other than Travis Rogers (or as Travis Assholington as most people call him, except Beth of course. Well except for Hershel too. He calls him Travis Better-not-go-past-kissing-with-my-daughter-or-I'm-gonna-kill-him). Well lets see if Carl can get his revenge.**

_Boyfriend After Boyfriend Chapter 4_

_Life Was Good_

Carl's eyes opened slowly. He sat up in his bed. Beth sat at the end. Rick leaned against the wall. He blinked.

"What happened?" Carl asked.

"Travis beat the shit out of you." Daryl said walk in.

"Glad your okay." Rick said placing Carl's hat on his head. Rick walked out with Daryl leaving Beth and Carl alone. Carl looked at Beth. Neither of them spoke. Someone could cut the tension with a knife.

"I ….uh... broke up with Travis." Beth said.

"Cool." Carl said getting up.

"You shouldn't be walking."

"Don't care." Beth followed him out of the cell.

"Where are you going."

"To beat up Travis."

"Hes like a foot taller than you!"

"I can handle it."

"By I'm breaking up with Travis I meant I love you." Carl stopped. He turned to her. Beth blushed.

"Those are two completely different statements." Carl rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't scoop to his level."

"I love you too." Carl said kissing her. They stared at each other. Carl began walking again. He walked to Travis's cell. Beth didn't bother to follow. Carl stood in front of Travis.

"What do you want shortie?" Travis said looking down at Carl. Travis constantly made fun of Carl for his height. Carl simply kicked Travis in the crotch. Travis fell to his knees. He screeched like a little girl. He curled into a little ball on the floor.

"There are advantages to being short." he said. He walked off. Travis was gone. Beth was his. Life was good.

** Sorry if this sucked. I really just wanted to get this story finished. I really want to focus on my newer stories. I have two stories I'm currently working on. I have tons of one-shots on the way. I also have SO many ideas for multi-chapter stories. My newest multi-chapters will be "Still Not Bitten" which will be a Carmentine story or Carl/Clementine and "Young For a Sheriff" which will be an AU Carl/Beth. Those stories might be out already if you're reading this after they are published, so check my profile. While your there follow and favorite me! Review what you think! Favorite the story! Or not! You can do what you want! So until my next fanfiction I will see you guys, when I see you guys. PEACE!**


End file.
